


Marks

by Swan_Secrets



Category: Heroes (TV)
Genre: Community: spanking_world, F/F, Femslash, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-19
Updated: 2013-07-19
Packaged: 2017-12-20 17:34:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/889958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan_Secrets/pseuds/Swan_Secrets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A piece written for Spanking_World's 2013 drabble/fic fest</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marks

"Claire," Elle said, in her hand was a birch switch. "You're bleeding." 

"I know," Claire said. "I can feel it." 

As the seconds passed Elle watched the wounds healing, the redness starting to fade. "Are you sure this feels good?" 

Claire nodded. She couldn't feel pain, but she could still feel pleasure, and she could feel the heat of her spank reddened skin. 

Elle wasn't normally one to shy away from inflicting pain, but the marks she was leaving on the pale skin of her girlfriend's bottom gave her pause. They had, before starting to heal, looked horrific. 

"Feel me, feel how wet I am," Claire said. Elle slipped her hand up over Claire's bottom and down to her pussy. She was positively soaking. "See. Do it some more." 

"Whatever you say Claire-bear." Elle withdrew her hand and brought it up to her lips, licking the wetness from her fingers. She raised the switch and brought it down on Claire's left buttock. Claire moaned. 

"Harder baby, much harder." 

Elle hit her, the switch leaving wicked red lines. After a particularly vicious strike a thin trickle of blood made its way down the back of Claire's thigh. She hesitated but after Claire's whimper smacked her again. 

With her behind criss-crossed with angry red scores Claire finally told her to stop and begged her to fuck her. 

Elle was only too happy to. She fingered Claire, bringing her to orgasm within a few seconds.


End file.
